


Where Do We Go From Here?

by gurl3677



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurl3677/pseuds/gurl3677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl convinced himself he didn't want her.  He convinced himself it was her fault Sophia died.  But when she goes missing, Daryl can't stop himself from going after her.  When things fall apart at the farm, will he protect her?  Daryl/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review

" Where are we going to go from here?" Winter asked as he stormed past her. A grunt was the only answer he gave her. Winter stood up from the camping chair she had been sitting in. She followed after the angry hunter. "Daryl, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

" How the hell do I know! I ain't in charge of you! I don't give a shit what you do!" He snapped as he waved his arm behind him to her. 

" You know what, Dick! You aren't the only person this shit is happening too!" Winter yelled, making him stop. He frowned and slowly turned around to face her. Winter was stalking up to him with fire in her blue eyes. Not a lot of people came up against Daryl when he was pissed but here was this petite, tiny girl getting ready to get in his face. It made him pause as he stared at her. He narrowed his eyes as he tighten up his mouth. " You aren't the only person who went looking for her. If you remember, I was with you in those searches. You aren't the only person shit is happening too so stop acting like a fucking dick!" 

Of coursed he remembered she had been with him. She had shared a horse with him. She had had her arms tightly around his waist and her small body pressed up against his. He had hated it and love it. He wanted her to touch him and didn't want her too, both at once. He had been embarrassed because he got hard when she was against him. He cursed himself and had cursed her. After he had gotten hurt and recovered, he had stayed away from Winter Collins. He had ignored her no matter how many times she tried to talk to him.

" I ain't forgot shit." He said in his usual low voice. He needed to get away from her. She was pulling that reaction from him again. He was getting hard and it was diffcult for him to breath when she was that close to him.

" Why have you been ignoring me? I thought we were friends or at least on a talking level. I helped you up that stupid ass slope. I let you fall on me, dragging me half way down it again. Now you act like you fucking hate me. With what happen to Sophia..." Winter's voice trailed off but she still held his eyes. " We all need each other a little more right now, don't you think?" He forced himself to frown harder.

" I ain't thinkin bout shit." Then he turned and walked away from her.

He put his hand into his hair as he started to stalk again. He remembered all to well when she fell on him. He remembered the fall down the hill and how he had accidentally pulled her down with him. He remembered hitting the ground a second before she slammed down on top of him.

XXXXXX

He reached for everything and anything he could but nothing stopped him from tumbling down. Daryl had briefly seen her falling and knew she sliding down with him. The hill was filled with little rocks and branches but nothing strong enough, or big enough, to stop his fall. He rolled over and over again until he hit the creek bed. His head slammed back, the cold water drenching the back of his head and clothes. A second later Winter slammed down on top of him. She landed her front to his. His arms came up and grabbed her on impulse. He rolled them over without thinking.

Both were breathing hard. His head came down to rest against her collar bone as he rode out his pain. His head and side were killing him. His hands were resting against her sides while her arms were stretched out. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again. He pushed himself off of her so he was sitting on his knees. He looked down at her but her eyes were still closed. He was on his knees in between her legs. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

" Your side." She said. He looked down at his left side and saw the arrow sticking out. She sat up slowly and brought her fingers to the side of his head. Daryl twitched his head away from her. " Your head is bleeding." She said softly. 

They had searched the creek bed for his cross bow. She had tried to help him with his side and head but he won't let her. They had decided to try to climb their way back up when a noise pulled Winter's head around. Daryl was staring up the hill, not paying attention to her until she reached out and tugged on the back of his shirt.

" Daryl." She whispered. He turned and looked behind him as two walkers came stumbling out and towards them. Winter's breath caught loudly as she backed up straight into him. He unstrapped his knife and stuck it in her hand. When she didn't react he squeezed her hand hard.

" Take it." He said sharply then the fight was on.

Winter had taken one walker down by stabbing it through the eye with his knife. He had taken care of the other one. Then he had leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying not to throw up from the pain. He looked up at her. Winter was standing in the middle of the shallow creek bed, staring down at the walker with a look of horror on her face. He knew she had never actually killed one of her own before. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. 

" Daryl, look out!" She screamed a second before another walker grabbed him by his waist and knocked him over. Winter took off running as he fell. He had a second to think this was the end for him when his knife slammed home in the back of the walker's head. She pushed the walker off him then helped him turn over onto his back. He looked to his right where the walker was then at her frighten face. " I want to go back to the farm." She said.

She had been in front of him as they tried to climb. She had been walking backwards, pulling and helping him. He tripped, falling forward instead of backwards. He tumbled down on top of her. Her hands came up and clutched his sides as she fell completely onto her back. His weight came down on top of her, crushing her underneath him. Face to face, chest to chest, hips to hips, legs to legs. He moved to say he was sorry when they started sliding down quickly. Winter had surprised him then. Her legs wrapped around his. Her left hand grabbed him while her right hand made a grab for a branch.

" Hang on!" She called out. The branch stopped them right away. She looked down at him. " Hold onto me and I will pull us up." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. She brought her left arm up and over her head. Winter grasped the branch and pulled hard. She untwisted her legs from his and dug her heels into the ground. With everything in her, Winter pushed with her legs and pulled with her arms. When she had them stable, Winter had sighed and looked down to him. " I'm going to turn around. You keep a hold of me."

" I ain't a bitch." He snapped.

" Oh well than, by all means, pull us both up." Winter snapped back. Daryl's mouth tighten. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't and he knew it. He was tired, hurt and weak from the blood lost. Winter nodded and gently turned in his arms. Her back and ass were pressed against his front. " You ready?" Winter asked.

" Yeah." Daryl said with his voice lower than usual. 

Winter took a deep breath then pulled with all she had. He pushed with his legs. Together they moved. She pulled on branches, he pushed with his legs. His arms were tight on her little body. He was shocked by the strength in her. When they reached the top of the slope, Winter collapsed underneath him. Her forehead coming to rest against the dirt. They were both sweating and tired. His head come into her back without thinking. They laid like that for a few minutes, breathing hard and heavy. His hands flattened out of their fists. They flattened across her stomach.

" You know...." She breathed out. " you owe me...... so big." Winter said. 

He nodded but didn't move. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Him on top of her, front side of her body pressed into the dirt. Her arms were out over her head while his were wrapped around her waist. After a while, it dawned on Daryl what kind of position he had her in. His stomach was against her ass, his face pressed into her back. He yanked away from her the best he could.

They walked the rest of the way back to the farm in complete silence. He had stolen a few glances at her but she never looked at him. Her clothes were clinging to her body and her hair was matted to her head. There wasn't a dry spot on either one of them. Her arms were streaked with dirt, mud, leaves and his blood. She looked tired and pale. He looked down at himself. He looked a little worst then she did.

While he was laid up in the farm she had brought him dinner once. He had muttered his thanks then turned away from her. He knew she stood there for a few more seconds before she turned and walked out. When he had tried to go out again, when Carol talked him out of it, Winter had been there, standing in the background and staring at him. But he refused to talk to her, refused to even meet her eyes. He felt like a failure.

Then, when Sophia came out of the barn, Daryl had grabbed Carol. His eyes shot across to Winter but her eyes were glued on Sophia. She had reached out and touched the back of T-Dog's arm. When Rick's arm came up and he aimed at Sophia, Daryl tried to tuck Carol's head down so she wouldn't see her daughter get shot. His eyes were still glued on Winter's face.

" Don't look." He muttered to Carol. But he had meant it for Winter too. " Don't look."

But she had watched. T-Dog had reached behind him and pulled her to him. Winter's arms went around his waist and her head came into his chest the second the gun shot rang out. Daryl's heart was pounding and his eyes were narrowing. He was more pissed about T-Dog touching her then he was upset about Sophia. But afterwards, he had been pissed at everyone. He packed up his stuff and moved as far from camp as he could. He needed to clear his head. 

Daryl was a mess and he knew it. He was angry at himself for not finding her. He was angry that he had let Winter distract him. He was mad that Carol hadn't taken better care of her daughter. He was angry that T-Dog had touched Winter. He was pissed that he even cared about that. A part of him wanted to blame her for pulling his thoughts away from his mission. He didn't need to worry about her or who was touching her. He had had a job to do and had failed.

XXXXXX

" Daryl." Winter was coming after him. He had been so lost in his thoughts as he hurried away that he hadn't realized she was still behind him.

" Leave me be." He snapped. She had picked up her speed and reached him quickly. She grabbed his arm to pull him around but Daryl reacted quickly. He yanked away from her and whipped around again. That time he got up close and personal with her, putting himself right against her. " Get the fuck away from me." He hissed. Winter blinked slowly but didn't back down. " This is your fuckin fault!"

" My fault? How is this my fault?" She asked. 

" If you had just left me alone, just stayed the fuck out of my head, I would have found her! I'm sick of it! You're fuckin everywhere I go! I shouldn't be thinkin bout you when I got shit to do so get away from me!" He yelled into her face. All at once he realized what he had said, what he had admitted to. His eyes narrowed even more as his face flushed.

" You have been thinking about me?" She whispered.

" Leave me be." He hissed with his voice low. He turned and stormed away from her.


End file.
